memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorn
The Gorn are a warp-capable, bipedal reptilian species. History and Culture According to Orion privateer Harrad-Sar in 2154, the Gorn government, known as the Gorn Hegemony, "brew the finest Meridor in the five star systems". ( ) :This, in combination of the appearance of a Gorn drinking from a glass in TAS, indicates that they consumed liquids. First contact with the Gorn took place in 2267, when they attacked the Federation colony on Cestus III. The Gorn saw the strike as a preemptive move, since they regarded the Cestus star system as part of their territory. ( ) While on the Enterprise in 2268, Benjamin Sisko admitted to Jadzia Dax that he would like to ask Kirk about the fight with the Gorn captain during this encounter. ( ) A Gorn served on the ruling council of the pocket dimension Elysia, in the late 23rd century. It is unknown how long members of his species had been trapped in that universe. ( ) :In Alan Dean Foster's novelization of "The Time Trap," the species name is misspelled "Gorin." :The FEDERATION SPACE board game, © 1981, published by Task Force Games, indicated that a Gorn confederation formed when three separate but nearly identical sentient species, each having developed on a different planet, (Gdhar I, Gdhar II, and Gdhar III, presumably in the Gdhar system,) joined into a single political entity. (See also Star Fleet Universe.) Physical Characteristics Gorn are a cold-blooded, reptilian species with green, rubbery skin and an average height of approximately two meters. They tend to be stronger than most humanoids and, like most cold-blooded species, prefer warmer temperatures. Some Humans underestimate the Gorn because of an opinion that all reptiles are less intelligent than mammals. This is unwise, as the Gorn are at least as intelligent as Humans. ( ) Their ears are simple holes on the sides of their skulls, while their mouths boast an impressive array of sharp teeth and their hands and feet possess vicious claws. Mirror Phlox quipped that the Gorn were comparable to that of the extinct Velociraptor, based on one Gorn's size and bite radius. ( ). Some Gorn display eyes that are silvery and faceted, much like the compound eyes of insects, while others have typical humanoid eyes complete with pupils. :In the remastered episode of , the Gorn Captain is shown to have a primary set of outer eyelids that function much like those of a typical humanoid. :Because the silvery-faceted appearance on the eyes was missing in , some fans speculate that this is a membrane (or a manufactured prosthesis akin to contact lenses) that covers the eye and prevents exceedingly bright light from blinding the being. Since the lights on the ''Defiant were much dimmer than the bright surface of Cestus III, it can be argued that the Gorn did not require such an apparatus to function normally.'' :It has also been proposed that the presence of insect-like compound eyes in some Gorn suggests that two different races of Gorn exist, and that the structural/functional differences in eye structure are the result of divergent evolution. The proposal of different species of Gorn may also explain why the specimen in "Arena" had five-fingered forearms, while the Gorn present in "In A Mirror Darkly, Part II" had three-fingered forearms. Technology As of the late 23rd century, Gorn technology was at a generally similar level to the Federation. Their ships were fast enough that vessels had to push their engines to dangerous speeds to overtake them. Their weapons were described as "like phasers, only worse" by a survivor of the Cestus attack. (This description may have been colored by fear, as they were later described as disruptors). Gorn shields were capable of taking a full barrage of phaser and photon torpedo fire with little or no appreciable damage. They had transporter technology and possessed voice duplicator equipment at least good enough to fool a casual listener. Gorn ground tactical units utilized powerful disruptors, capable of completely disintegrating targets at ranges of between 1,200 and 1,500 yards. Their sensor technology may have been less effective than that of the Federation, as they had some difficulty targeting the landing party during their ambush at Cestus III. They were able to home in on signals from a tricorder, allowing them to "bracket" the user with fire. ( ) Starship classes * Gorn warship ( ) * Gorn starship ( ) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, a Gorn named Slar was a slave master working for the Tholian Assembly. He was in charge of the workers assigned aboard the until the crew of the ''Enterprise'' took it over. Slar was seen as untrustworthy of Terrans and vicious when it came to dealing with them. He was ultimately killed by Jonathan Archer. ( ) People * Slar (mirror universe) - slave master of (NCC-1764) salvage team. ( ) * Unnamed Gorn Appendices Appearances * * * Background *The Gorn's costume was designed by Wah Chang, who also created the M-113 creature (aka the salt vampire). *In 2003, John Logan said in an interview with Star Trek: Communicator that Riker's bachelor party in would feature "three Andorians, two Tellarites and a Gorn". The final version of the movie did not feature this scene however, meaning that , , and remain the only appearances of the Gorn to date. Apocrypha *The graphic novel The Gorn Crisis is the story of Jean-Luc Picard's attempt to ally with the Gorn in the Dominion War despite a Gorn civil war. *The novel Articles of the Federation states that the Gorn fought in the Dominion War on the Federation's side. The crew of the helped to convince them to join the fight against the Dominion, presumably a reference to The Gorn Crisis. *The Gorn are one of many playable races in the Star Trek PC game, Star Trek: Starfleet Command Category:Species de:Gorn fr:Gorn